Den Lille Havfrue
by Aisurando-APH
Summary: Well, kinda like the Little Mermaid but in some areas, different. Maren loves humans though she isn't supposed to, since she is a fish. What will she do when she accidentally falls for a human?  Fem!Mermaid!DenmarkxIceland. C: Rated T just to be safe.
1. Stumbling across someone like you

**Okay, so this is a story I am writing that is kinda like the Little Mermaid, but much more different, if that makes any sense xDDDD Anyway, I hope you enjoy~~~**

Scales glimmering in the glow of the sun beaming through the water. Her tail, stronger than that of any other fish, pushed her through the waters of what the humans called the North Atlantic. A long mop of beautiful gold hair flowed from her head, a smile on her face as she swam. Above her was what the merpeople called 'human territory'. Only those with legs were accepted into the world. But of all the fish in her kingdom, she was the only one curious enough of the human world to want to go ashore. Many times had she been told the human world was dangerous. Full of war and destruction. Aggrivation and corruption. Violence and rape, but Maren had always had a firm belief there was good in everyone, even in the wicked sea-witch Alice, which seemed close to impossible.

She smiled, swimming upwards with a mighty thrust of her tail and breaking the barrier between the seafolk and landfolk. She looked around at the fluffy white bundles resting in the sky. A large brightly coloured orb sat in the sky, illuminating the landscape. Day and night, her father had told her. She smiled, closing her eyes for a moment. She sucked in the smells into her nose, something she couldn't do underwater. The beautiful smell of seasalt, dried fish and...humans? She blinked, turning around as a large fishing vessel ploughed through the waves towards her, making her seem small and insignificant. She gasped, diving under the wake of the ship before she was crushed under the beast. Once passed, she popped back up again, watching it with curiousity. On deck men were laughing, some even singing. They hadn't noticed her, luckily. She watched them, intrigued by there behaviour somewhat different to that of the people of her kingdom.

She blinked at the sight of a bird, fluttering around the head of a man with silver hair before finally perching on his shoulder. She tilted her head to the side, watching him as he cast the nets out of the ship before patting his bird on the head. She giggled, smiling slightly. As the time passed by, she followed the ship, watching the young human male. With her preoccupied mind, she didn't notice that she had become part of the catch of the day until they started to reel in the nets, Maren becoming enveloped inside the net as it closed up on her. Closer and closer she went to the surface as the nets rose up, panic rising within her as she struggled and fought to free herself. Fish around her tried the same, flopping madly to escape. It was only a matter of time...until she was caught. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting on her lip tight enough to draw a single trickle of blood.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw bright violet eyes staring into her azure eyes. She blinked, looking at the owner of such magnificent eyes, seeing it was the young human she had been watching. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, glancing back at his shipmates.

"Guys! Get me a blanket!" He ordered, a shipmate grabbing said blanket and passing it to him. He wrapped her in the blanket, covering her tail before picking her up. "Seems we have a girl overboard.." He said, frowning as all the men admired such a beauty this _girl _ had. She blinked, totally and utterly confused, though their gazes did embarrass her slightly, a light blush creeping onto her face.

"..."

"She shall be in my quarters, away from you pack of wolves.." He mumbled, the rest of the crew chuckling and waving it off, a few whining in protest. He sighed, carrying her to his cabin and setting her on the bed, biting his lip. "...Mermaid huh..?" He whispered.

She blinked, not knowing what to say, instead examining him. She blinked, grabbing his leg suddenly, causing him to fall backwards.

"H-Hey!" He yelped, blushing slightly as she pulled his boot off, staring at his toes in awe. She grabbed one, jumping slightly as the gurgling noise he made. She tilted her head to the side, blinking before he began giggling like a little child. "S-Stop it! That tickles!" She smiled, giggling also with a smile that seemed to gleam like a million pearls. He watched her for a moment, smiling also, which was apparently a rare sight for him as she had watched him on deck.

"M-Maren.." She said, blushing slightly. She wasn't used to speaking in the open like this. Underwater your voice became a gurgle. A coherent one, but still much different to being in the human territory. He blinked, thinking for a moment before realising that she was trying to tell him her name. He smiled slightly.

"I'm Ásbjörn." He said, the girl smiling in delight and grabbing his cheeks. He rose an eyebrow in confusion at her action, blinking. He really was interesting, she thought to herself.

"H-Hej!" Maren grinned, smiling up at him.

"A-Ah, H-Hallo.." He said, smiling back. She was cute, he had to admit. That was why he had to keep her hidden from the others, not only because she was cute, but because of her being the thing of legend. A fairytale. Mermaids don't exist, yet here she was. It was still taking some time for him to grasp. Once they went ashore, he would free her back to the ocean so none of his crew became suspicious if one day she just randomly disappeared from the ship.

Around dinner time, he walked into the cabin with some fish, handing it to her.

"Here, you must be hungry." He said, watching the girl take a bite and spit it out again.

"I-I don't eat fish..." She whispered. He blinked. If she didn't eat fish, what did she eat?

"K-Kelp and seaweed..." She whispered, seeing his obviously confused expression. He thought for a moment, disappearing and returning a few moments later, passing her a plate of seaweed.

"It gets caught in the net sometimes." He said, smiling as she chowed down the seaweed, finishing it with a rather satisfied look on her face.

"Tak."

**A/N:**

I hope you liked it. I shall post the next chapter soon. C: I promiiisssee~~~

By the way, for those who don't know, Maren is Fem!Denmark and Ásbjörn is Iceland.


	2. Raging storms and mermaid tears

**D8 Is anyone reading this? ;A; If you are please review. Pleeeeeeeease. Otherwise I begin to feel like no one even reads the first line of the first paragraph. *sob***

After several days on the ship, it finally came time to return home. Well, home they would be already if it wasn't for the unfortunate turn of weather. Waves crashed against the side of the ship, seemingly powerful enough to leave a dent. Above the sky was brewing charcoal puffs, covering the sky and blocking out the moon and stars. The wind howled as long bolts of light collided with the ocean in the distance, some stretching across the sky above them, followed by loud rumbled that echoed through the clouds. Down from the sky, large water drops crashed onto everything beneath the clouds.

Watching from the window of Ásbjörn's quarters, Maren stared in awe at the change of weather. The once so perfectly warm day with the sun shining had suddenly became cold and gloomy. Men ran around the slippery deck, shouting orders, getting the ship secured for the bad weather. Bad weather or good weather, they had to do their job, even if it cost them their lives.

Ásbjörn had come in only moments earlier, pulling his jacket on her and warning her of the weather before running out again. She was deeply worried for him, but followed the orders he directed her only a couple of days earlier and staying inside his cabin so the crew didn't see her long cherry red tail. She smiled at how kind this human was to her. He was warm and gentle, and she enjoyed the talks they had, she speaking of her kingdom and him speaking of his crappy apartment. Whenever she saw him, she couldn't help but smile, and feel a warm fluttering in her chest.

She was jolted from her thoughts as the whole vessel jolted violently, sending the mermaid to the floor. She grumbled in pain, rubbing her head and sitting up, tightening her hold on the jacket. Shouting was heard from outside, each voice in desperation and panic. She tilted her head to the side as the ship began to tilt, men throwing out life rafts and scrambling in. She waited. Waited for Ásbjörn to come and get her. Within an hour, he still hadn't come, the mermaid beginning to worry further. Breaking his orders, she slid to the door, reaching up and pulling it open, water gushing into the room. She gasped, embracing the water before realizing that the ship was sinking.

With a push of her tail, Maren glided through the violently disturbed water, looking for Ásbjörn. After subtly checking the life rafts, she saw Ásbjörn had not gotten on any, sending her into a panic. She dove underwater, searching for him.

Down. Down he went, his whole body becoming nothing against the weight of the water as his lungs filled up, bubbles escaping his mouth. This was the end, his body sinking into the rocks and seaweed on the ocean floor, his now blank violet eyes half-cast, staring at a figure moving towards him before blacking out.

"Come on...Wake up..." Maren whispered, staring at the human boy now safely rested on the shore. It was early morning, seagulls crying out above their heads in the now blue sky. Around them was debris from the storm, pieces of seaweed, coral and even broken up parts of the ship. They had crashed into an iceberg Maren had realized, knowing that area well enough to be littered with them, winter or summer. In front of her lay Ásbjörn, his clothing torn from the forcefulness of the waves, his hair and clothes clinging to his limp form. She tapped him on the cheek, frowning at the lack of effect and instead began shaking him.

"Come on..." She begged, her eyes beginning to glaze over, a drop running down her cheek and sliding onto her rose-bud lips. She blinked at the taste, realizing it tasted like the sea. She touched her eyes in confusion, wondering what these...droplets were.

A deeper frown crossed her face, the girl now losing all hope. Maren sniffed, resting her face on his damp chest, grimacing at how cold he was. She sighed as the droplets continued to run down her face, dampening the boy's chest even more. She shakily looked up at him, opening her mouth and emitting a beautiful voice.

_"Livet er et kort sekund..._

_et med både godt og ondt_

_Tror man, eller håber man, så skuffes man_

_Livets viser drejer sig, man mødes, og skilles..." _She sang, sniffing in between lines, her voice wavering slightly.

_"Først en lys og dejlig leg..._

_Ak, så går man hver sin vej_

_Jeg er gået fra dig du, skønt jeg holder af dig, du_

_Derfor siger jeg til dig..." _Sitting up, she kissed his cheek, blinking as his eyes began to flutter. Maren smiled, about to greet him before she heard men walking down the beach. Frowning, she dragged herself back to the sea, sparing him one last glance before plunging into the depths of the ocean.

Ásbjörn woke up, groaning softly and looking up at his crew mates. What girl possessed such a beautiful voice, he needed to know. He coughed slightly, sitting up and rubbing his head, feeling slightly woozy.

**A/N: **

I hope you like it. ;A;

The song Maren sung was Glemmer Du by Liva Weel.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Sealegs and Amnesia

Days passed and those days soon evolved into weeks with Maren and Ásbjörn not seeing one another. It hurt. It hurt Maren to be away from him. Her knew found friend she had grown attatched to. She never wanted to leave him. But she had gotten caught up in being around the humans, forgetting that she herself was not human. Far from it! The only human part of her was the waist, up, and even then. Her eyes were a much brighter blue than any human's. Her long golden hair fell over her unbound bossoms, only just covering them. Her skin was a pale tone and as you went to her waist, her body soon became one limb. A scaley cherry-red fish tail, though at a greater length than an ordinary fish.

Maren sifted through her mind for all the possibilities, holding her head as she did. _Alice._ Alice! Alice the Sea-Witch would know what to do! Though having been written off as dark, morbid, wicked and cruel. But right now, she was her last choice. She had to see him again. She had this weird growing urge to see him. To have him close to her as she had seen other humans out on much smaller boats, cuddling close, lips making contact. Love. All that, she wanted to do with Ásbjörn because she knew she could trust him and he would never hurt her. The stories he had told her of his brother who died with their parents at sea. The last of the family, he had told her only a few weeks ago.

As her tail propelled her through the water shaded in many variations of blue, her eyes searched for Alice's 'lair'. As she went on, the landscape became more rocky and darker, the ocean temperature dropping a few degrees. New species of animal that she had only heard about came lurking out from the depths, staring at this newcomer. Maren could tell that they were hungry, and if this didn't go well, there was a possibility she was on the menu.

Eventually she reached a gate of iron, three eels smirking and swimming around her. "Have you come to see the Great Sea-Witch, Alice?" One asked, brushing his tail under her chin.

"Only the most brave enter, and the most awesome. Like me. Kesesese" another one said, snickering and twising around her waist.

"Let us guide you to her, oui?" The third said, his tail brushing over her chest, pulling her hair back. She gasped, covering her chest with her long hair again.

"Pervs..." She muttered, sighing and following the three past the gates and into a cave, darkness overwhelming them. The three eels snickered and laughed, watching her go in. Once she was in the center of the cave, she saw potions and odd trinkets. Maren looked around, blinking. "W-Where is she?" She asked.

"Hold your seahorses..." A voice growled, the witch appearing in a puff of smoke before the mermaid. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore glasses. Her eyebrows were thick and from her waist down was a mass of sleek black tentacles. "Now, you came to request something, right?" The lady said. What could more could she want? She was a mermaid. She had everything! Inspecting her for a moment, she recognised the colour of the girl's eyes. Most mermaids had green or violet eyes, but she had a stark blue like her father's.

Ægir...

Ægir was her father.

"A-Ah..well...I want to have legs like the humans so I can go on land...and you were the only person I could think of to do it..." Maren whispered nervously, biting her lip.

"That's because I am the only person who can do it." Alice said, smiling at the girl. "But there will, of course, be a cost." Her hand reached out, cupping Maren's cheek before sliding her boney fingers down, placing then gently over where the girl's voice box would be. "Your voice."

"W-What?" Maren squealed, frowning deeply.

"This human boy, you've met him before, yeah? So he would recognize you without your voice anyway." Alice explained. "Though it's alright if you want to be trapped as a mermai-"

"No! I-I'll do it..." Maren yelped, staring down at the rocks beneath her. Alice smirked, picking up a shell.

"Very well then. You have three days to make him love you. If he hasn't kissed you by sun down on the third day, then you shall become nothing but mere seafoam. Now, sing for me." She ordered, holding the shell out, watching as Maren shakily took it, singing a high note, her voice bouncing off the walls and into the shell. She felt it leaving her, escaping her body before, no more noise left her mouth. She sighed, handing the shell back to Alice, blinking in shock as she felt a surge move through her body, her figure illuminating from the magic pulsing through her.

She swam, finding it now highly difficult with her newly grown legs. But it felt so amazing! Soon enough she flopped onto the beach, glancing around. The warm sand in her toes felt amazing! She smiled, trying to stand up, wobbling slightly and tipping over, yelping as she crashed into the sand, only just missing a nearby boulder. Maren sighed, about to get up again before she heard a voice, peeking over the rock and seeing Ásbjörn with his bird. She watched intently, smiling. He was okay.

He looked at her.

His violet eyes met her azure ones, locking for a moment before he walked over to the rock. His puffin squawked, flapping it's wings at the sight of the girl.

"Hallo?" He asked, his once white face becoming a bright red, glancing away. She was wearing no clothes. He fished through his bag, pulling out a beach towel. "H-Here."

With a bit of suprise, she took the towel, wrapping it around her body as she had seen humans do. She was quite the human stalker, wasn't she? Standing up, she smiled and hugged him.

"U-Uh...You're welcome. W-What was your name?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She frowned. Does he not remember her?

...

**A/N: **

Good ol' cliff hanger xD

Nya~ Third chapter is up! Smiles smiles.

Big thank you to those reviewing. Really boosted my confidence. should make a thing saying how many people have viewed this story ;A; It would make things so much easier. TT^TT Ah well.

I'll see you in the next chapter ;D


	4. Lost and Found Yet Somehow Broken

**asdfghjkl; SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. ;A; Go ahead and hit me. ):**

Ásbjörn took Maren back to his house, finding some old clothes of his and creating something for the girl to wear. He took one of his old black jackets, making it into a vest that dipped just underneat the bust for comfort. Her bust was rather big after all and would be too big for the vest to go over it. He then gave her an old white shirt, which luckily wasn't too small. The bottom piece was the most difficult. He searched around, frowning when he didn't find anything he could remodel into a skirt. Sighing, he got up, running to the store.

Around ten to fifteen minutes passed and he finally returned, passing her something. She pulled it all on when Ásbjörn had stepped out of the room, smiling softly. Opening the door, she allowed him to come in and see the outfit on her. It was a perfect fit, and the navy bly skirt with a white trim on the bottom overlapped in navy blue strips really went with it. She looked amazing.

Maren gave a little twirl, grinning widely and embracing him as a thank you. Ásbjörn blushed, smiling and hugging her back. He had a new dilema. How was he going to know what her name was? She couldn't tell him, and the girl looked extremely confused, so he didn't know if she would be able to write it down for him. It was worth a shot, however.

"...Um...What's your name?" He asked, pointing to a pen and paper on the workdesk beside them. She blinked, smiling and taking the feather pen, black ink curving along the paper to reveal the name _'Maren'_. Ásbjörn smiled slightly, nodding. "Maren. That's a nice name. I'm Ásbjörn" He said, the girl nodding and smiling. From now on, she would keep that paper and pen with her so if she needed to say something, she would write it down.

That night, Ásbjörn cooked her a plate of fish, the girl swallowing and slowly eating it. ...It didn't taste so bad now she was human. But still, she felt bad. Jeez, she's not a cannibal. She didn't want to be rude however. After dinner, he showed her around his house, small, but enough for one person. Maren was mesmerised by all the odd decorations and knick knacks. From still pictures of someone, to suns hanging from the ceiling. It was amazing.

He showed her to her room once it became late, Maren relaxing into the familiar feeling comfyness of the mattress. She remembered using Ásbjörn's on the ship. He bid her goodnight, Maren waving him goodbye and cuddling under the blankets.

It was nice, though Maren couldn't help but wish he remembered her. After everything that had happened, he forgot. Her heart felt as though it was in splinters. Back home, love didn't exist. But she had found it. She knew it was real, it was there with Ásbjörn. She just was confused on how to make him remember.

Looking out the window, Maren saw the night sun that her and Ásbjörn had watched on the ship, accompanied by several small specks that beamed light, twinkling gently. She felt more hot sea water fall down her face, blinking and sniffing. Her nose felt all runny and her throat tightened as her chest began to ache. Maren was confused by this weird feeling, having not felt like this when she was a mermaid. It was odd, and she didn't like it. Was it normal for humans to be like this or was something wrong with her? She was leaking and found it difficult to breath. She couldn't call out for Ásbjörn to come either, yet she didn't want to him to see her in this broken state. She just curled into a ball and sobbed, the hot sea water staining her cheeks as her head began to throb.

...Another thing she had never felt as a mermaid.


	5. Of Apples and Pipes

The next day Ásbjörn made pancakes for breakfast, a food which Maren found absolutely superb. She ate all her pancakes, soon feeling full. With a stuffed belly and a smile on her face, Ásbjörn couldn't help but smile. She was cute. He took their plates and washed them out before drying and putting them away. Afterwards he pulled his coat on, passing her one that he had been up all night making. The couch was uncomfortable for him and he couldn't sleep, so he made her a coat. D

Downing a hot cup of coffee, he looked at Maren examining the coat before pulling it on, grinning cutely at him. He smiled in return, his cheeks colouring a soft red. He also showed her a pair of shoes that he had bought at the store when buying her skirt, taking her foot and sliding them on. Maren blushed, smiling and watching him. Her heart was pounding so much she swore he could hear it.

Once finished, Ásbjörn put his own shoes on, helping her up and leading her to the door. Maren stared outside the front door once he opened it, the former mermaid still getting used to the human world. Infront of her was a long grey path in which large metal objects ran up and down. Houses just like Ásbjörn's though in different colours were also down the street, Maren skipping as she walked down the street. Having legs was fun, she enjoyed it a lot. There was so much more she could do.

When they reached town, Ásbjörn took Maren around the shops, the girl amazed at the life of the humans. There were clothing shops, produce shops, knick knack shops and so much more. It was amazing. Above her, tall houses stretched into the sky. Ásbjörn explained that some were apartments and others were work places. She just nodded, pretending to understand. She loved it here. What was so bad about the humans?

As the day went on, Ásbjörn took the girl into any shop that seemed to interest her, and bought her anything that seemed to take her fancy. Though she didn't know what money was, she was grateful. As they continued walking, something caught Maren's eye. She looked at the bright red object, the sun reflecting off it. There were rows of the similar object, each a slightly different shade of red and a slight change of shape. She loved the colour red, so like a magpie with shiney things, this took her eye.

Ásbjörn turned and looked, smiling slightly when he noticed how interested she was by a mere apple. In the human world, apples were nothing to get excited about. Ice cream, chocolate and those sorts of things were what most humans loved the most. Nevertheless, he opened up his wallet and passed the man behind the stand a few coins, the man taking the apple and passing her the one she continuously stared at, Maren smiling at him in thank you before walking off with Ásbjörn, constantly staring at it. He chuckled.

"Eat it." He said, Maren blinking and lifting the apple to her mouth, sinking her teeth in and ripping a chunk out. She chewed and swallowed, her eyes lighting up from the taste. Ásbjörn ruffled her hair, thinking for a moment. Had she never seen an apple? She sure was odd and acted as though she was born yesterday. Interesting...

Maren and Ásbjörn kept walking, soon reaching a park. They got in a boat, Ásbjörn paddling it as they drifted through the river. _"If he hasn't kissed you by sun down on the third day, then you shall become nothing but mere seafoam." _Maren blinked, suddenly remembering what Alice had said to her. Biting her lip, she glanced at Ásbjörn. Tomorrow was the last day. Today was almost over. Swallowing, she moved over, wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling close, both of them a flustered red. She had to get him to kiss her. She had to! Looking up at him, Maren stared into his eyes, Ásbjörn returning the gaze. Their faces slowly drew closer and closer, lips mere centimeters away. Suddenly rain poured from the sky, Ásbjörn cursing and pulling Maren out of the boat, the two running for cover. They found shelter under a bridge, Maren sighing. So close! Damn rain!

The two were already soaked from that short time from the boat to the bridge. Ásbjörn looked over at Maren's shivering form, drawing the girl close to him to keep her warm. Maren blushed, burying her face into his rain soaked chest, smiling softly. Once the rain had calmed down, Ásbjörn picked her up, running towards his house. Taking an alley would shorten the distance, or so he thought if he hadn't of run into trouble.

He soon found themselves corners, a pack of gang members smirking and approaching them with pipes and broken bottles in their hands. Ásbjörn set Maren down, pushing her behind him.

"Leave us alone we don't want any trouble..." Ásbjörn told them, clenching his fists as they only snickered and came closer. Maren wrapped her arms around Ásbjörn's waist from behind him, burying her face into his back, terrified. Ásbjörn wasn't much of a fighter, but he would do what he could to protect Maren. No way was he going to let the likes of these assholes get their hands on her.

"Looks like we got ourselves some play toys." One of the men said, drawing closer to the two. Ásbjörn wasn't much of a fighter, but he would do what he could to protect Maren. No way was he going to let the likes of these assholes get their hands on her.

"Don't come any closer!" He hissed, moving his body into a fighting stance. One gang member nodded to the other, swinging his pipe and listening to it smash against Ásbjörn forehead. Maren yelped, looking at how disorientated the blow had made Ásbjörn. Another laughed, smashing his glass bottle against him, causing the boy to topple over, a gang member yanking Maren over towards him and pinning her against the wall as the others began beating up Ásbjörn.

Maren quivered in the man's grasp, staring into his cold eyes, his mouth twisted into a sleazy smirk. He brushed a hand through her blond locks, running his eyes over her figure.

"Hey there sweety." He purred into her ear, causing her to shiver. His hand fumbled with the buttons of her vest, moving over and nibbling on her neck, Maren gasping. What was going on? She was scared, her nails scraping against the brick of the building her body was currently pressed against. The man slid a hand up hand up her shirt, smirking and massaging her large bossoms. "Mm." He hummed, sucking on her collarbone. Maren's eyes were currently the widest they had ever been, in complete and utter shock and fear. Glancing over at Ásbjörn, she saw the men continuing to smash their fists, knees and any weapons they had into him, the boy now completely covered in his own blood.

A new sort of trembling took over. Not of fear, but of anger. Complete fury. She shoved the dirty man away from her, landing a solid punch in his face and gut before running over and knocking the others away from Ásbjörn, kicking one in the groin. She didn't know what was going on. It wasn't like her to be so violent. Nevertheless, she continued to knock the wind out of them before they scrambled away, noticing the girl now possessed their pipe.

Ásbjörn groaned, barely conscious. His vision was blurred, trying to make out the form of Maren standing protective infront of him. Next thing he remembered he was at home on his bed, bandages wrapped around his head. When he asked Maren how he was at home and all bandaged up, she explained in writing that she had run off and found a doctor, dragging him to the scene. She didn't know how she knew about what a doctor was, but had guessed that it was her human senses in a way. Maybe because she was so scared for Ásbjörn, she just went to the first place she saw and was in luck for it being a doctors surgery. Ásbjörn was grateful, though felt ashamed that he couldn't have protected her. He felt weak. She deserved someone better. Though Maren thought differently, finding herself wanting to be with him even more. He had tried and gotten injured because of it. But she now knew what she had been told about humans was true.

In some ways.


End file.
